Lord Narcisse
Stéphane Narcisse is an attractive gentleman, who is very manipulative and cut-throat. He owns most of the grain in France and is an incredibly rich man. He now works with the Crown, and just married Lady Lola. Personality Stéphane Narcisse is a very self-righteous, and attractive man. He thinks he deserves more and better because of his station, what he provides for the Kingdom, and because of his long history with the crown. He doesn't want to rule France, but certainly, control parts of it. He is a very cut-throat man and doesn't appear to have a limit as to what he won't do to get what he wants. No matter who's in his way. Early Life Stéphane was first married off when he was 15 to a very wealthy young woman. Under pressure from his father to produce an heir, Stéphane and his wife tried and failed to have a child. Resulting in an unknown number of miscarriages. Soon after her last miscarriage, they tried again. Her body was already too fragile and she bleeds out and dies. Shortly after, Stéphane was married off to a young noble again by his father. She died of hemophilia and was often found in puddles of blood. It's unknown how his third marriage ended. At some point during these three marriages. he had at least four children, including Eduard and Luc Narcisse. The very least number is four because after Eduard's death, Luc tells Claude he doesn't see his siblings much, meaning he has at least two alive siblings. Also, Stéphane claims to have a handfull of adult children. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Notes * Queen Catherine harvested his horse Arion for steak. * Stéphane Narcisse and Louis Condé have a long history together, and never liked the other. The Plague * Nostradamus saw Lord Narcisse' death, stating it would be painful and witnessed it in a Prediction. Drawn and Quartered * Briefly married to Estelle MacGyver. The Lamb and the Slaughter * Married 4 times, The Lamb and the Slaughter not including Lady Lola, his 5th wife. Extreme Measures * Under pressure from his father to produce an heir, he raped his first wife, who died soon after. The Lamb and the Slaughter * King Francis has already, unknowingly started The French Wars of Religion after Narcisse forced him to sign an edict agents Protestants. The Prince of the Blood * Was mentioned in a Sex Journal‏‎; described as a great lover, and has a Butterfly Birthmark on his wrist. Blood for Blood * Stripped of his titles, lands, and money by The Crown. Mercy * Reveals he has a deceased brother, Sins of the Past and a living sister and niece. Tasting Revenge * Married Lady Lola in a quick wedding the same day he proposed to her, in a lavish wedding. Extreme Measures * Murdered his scribe to keep his secret from Lola. However they separate soon after she found it out. Our Undoing He castrated a man that was responsible for his Wife Lola's death. * Promoted to Lord Chancellor. and at some point gained some land back. Safe Passage * Killed at least 16 people. The Purvilon Family, The Plague. Caroline DeNani, The Prince of the Blood. Duke of Guise, The End of Mourning. Cedric, Our Undoing. and 1 English Guard. Spiders In a Jar. Trivia * Described as “brilliant, sexual & fierce,” Narcisse is a devout Catholic with a “death grip” on French Court. But every man has his Achilles heel, and in this case, Narcisse will meet his match in Catherine de Medici. * "He lives in an age where life is cheap & he’ll trade lives to get what he wants. He has a complicated past & an intriguing romantic future.” He & Catherine “will score other dance partners as well.” - Laurie McCarthy Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Male Category:French Category:Noble Category:Lords Category:House of Narcisse Category:Married